Un día Backstage con Free!
by Keita-chan
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez, ¿Cómo es la vida de los chicos de Iwatobi fuera de la pantalla? ¡He aqui les traemos la respesta! Un día backstage con Free!


**¡Mina, bienvenidos!**

**He aquí el One-shot colaborativo de Free! XD (ok. No es para exagerar o.o)**

**Y pues que decir, esta es una loca ocurrencia entre mi Kouhai y yo (por si acaso las fans de Nagisa no se enfades con ella ˆˆU, pero nadie toca a mí Haru ¬¬).**

**Alice: ****¡Solo, onegai! Les ruego que se moderen un poco con los fanfics y one-shot yaoi de Free! T.T**

**Yo: ****ha quedado traumada con el yaoi ˆˆU**

**Alice: ****(en una esquina) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? TwT**

**Yo: ****jejeje es que mi Kouhai U¬¬**

**Y para proseguir dejando toda la locura de lado (si se puede XD) comencemos con este One-shot loco, animado, extrovertido y ¿Gracioso? La parte de mi Kouhai me hizo reír no se la mía u_u y pues… Ready! Go!**

**Nota: **Free! No nos pertenece son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Hiroko Otsumi (de lo contrario Free! Tendría capitulos ilimitados ¬¬)

Un día soleado y tranquilo en las oficinas de Kyoto Animation, todo parece estar en calma en los estudios de grabación de la nueva y polémica serie llamada "Free!" hasta que la puerta del set es abierta introduciendo a dos jóvenes chicos; un rubio de ojos magenta y un pelirrojo con un aire de superioridad, sus nombres, Hazuki Nagisa y Matsuoka Rin parte del elenco principal de la serie. Ambos hablaban animadamente aunque pudiese decirse que el joven rubio mantenía la conversación mientras el pelirrojo ladeaba levemente la vista demostrando el poco interés en las palabras de su compañero.

—Rin-chan, ¿Me estas escuchando? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Si…—Respondió desganadamente.

—A mí me parece que...—Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz del pelirrojo.

—Nagisa, mira —Pronuncio este mientras apuntada al pequeño salón de descanso del set.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono inclinándose levemente para ver la pequeña apertura que presentaba la puerta—, ese es…

—Rei —Pronuncio.

En efectivo su compañero se encontraba dentro, pero, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué estaba él solo en aquel salón? Normalmente este se dignaba a esperar fuera en su cómodo asiento leyendo o repasando el libreto, pero hoy era diferente. Sin lugar a dudas la curiosidad los invadía y sin más decir ser acercaron discretamente al leve reclinamiento de la puerta abriéndola un poco más.

—¿Qué hace? —Susurro Rin.

—Shhh, Rin-chan, guarda silencio —Ordeno el rubio a lo que este asintió.

Se toparon tanto como pudieron a la puerta viendo la ancha espalda de su compañero, ¿Estaba de espaldas? ¡¿A la pared?! La curiosidad los abarco aún más, ¿Por qué estaba de espaldas a la pared? Parecía inmóvil, acaso estaba viendo algo. No. Tenía que ser algo más. Tan pronto como ambos asomaron más sus cabezas una expresión de asco y repulsión se apodero de sus rostros.

—Él… él… é-él esta —Pronuncio mientras tartamudeaba.

—Si-Sinceramente n-no me lo esperaba de Rei, pu-pues él es tan recto —Dijo estupefacto.

La imagen que tenían ante sus ojos era completamente bizarra y ¿Extraña? Si, sin duda extraña pues quien esperaría aquello del actor más pulcro, recto, condescendiente y educado de todo el elenco. Sin que el joven Ryuugazaki se diera cuenta el espejo de pared colocado cuidadosamente a un lado de las paredes del cuarto delataba sus acciones; el joven Ryuugazaki estaba… ¡Estaba comiéndose los mocos*! Acto que dejo perplejos a sus compañeros. Con pasos cuidadosos retrocedieron en un intento por irse sin ser detectados, pero…

PA-PA-PA-PANAMERICANO . El indiscutible tono de llamada del teléfono de Rin irrumpió su "limpia" escapada, lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue maldecir por lo bajo mientras se resignaba a contestar tan rápido como podía.

—¡Hola! —Pronuncio exaltadamente—… ¡¿Qué?! Eso… ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Que no soy gay! —Con aquello corto bruscamente la llamada.

Su acto tan repentino sorprendió al rubio quien lo miro fijamente, parpadeo tres veces sin dejar de verlo para luego estallar en carcajadas mientras pequeñas lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos.

—_Este chico…_—Pensó Matsuoka.

Sin duda aquella situación le sacaba de quicio; primero: recibir llamadas todos los días de la fujoshis pidiendo que este realizara actos "muy poco saludables" con sus compañeros de set; y segundo: que aquel escuálido rubio se riese de él siempre que las recibía. El joven Ryuugazaki por su parte estaba completamente avergonzado, acto que se demostraba con el intenso color rojo que despedían sus mejillas; había sido vergonzoso que dos de sus compañeros lo descubrieran infraganti en semejante acto el cual él describía como "indebido", en el momento en que escucho el indiscutible tono de aquella canción supo de quien se trababa, lo que no esperaba era que ambos estuvieran ahí viéndolo pero una vez había salido de pequeño cuarto la tensión que sentía parecía haberse disipado levemente pues al parecer todo la atención antes centrada en él se había redirigido a los jóvenes fuera del cuarto; uno que se moría de las ganas de ahorcar al otro, y este se encontraba rodando en el suelo poseído por las enormes carcajadas que salían de su boca.

—¡Rin-c-chan! —Gritaba eufóricamente mientras se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos intentado apaciguar el dolor que sentía al entonar las enormes carcajadas—. Él…—Reía sin parar, no falto poco para que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos nuevamente—… las fu-fu-fujoshis… y… y-yo que pensa…—Su risa no para y el pelirrojo comenzaba exasperarse grandemente—… c-con quien t-te e-em-pa-parejaron e-esta… vez.

Finalmente la paciencia se agotó en el pelirrojo. Estaba por gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuando una magnífica idea cruzo su mente.

—_¿Por qué usar fuego contra fuero? O en este caso, propaganda con propaganda…_—Sin decir más saco nuevamente su móvil posicionándolo listo para hacer su cometido y así fue, el joven Matsuoka aprovechando el descuido de su amigo y la "prometedora" posición en la que se encontraba decidió hacer provecho de aquel corto curso de fotografía que había tomado hacia unos años tomando una foto de su amigo, ¿Y por qué no? Aprovechar incluso al máximo y sacar una foto del Ryuugazaki con aquel rostro ruborizado para sus futuros planes malévolos; y así levemente se fue calmando la risa del chico hasta que finalmente la paz y tranquilidad aparecieron nuevamente.

—_Por fin _—Pensó Rin mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria aparecía en su rostro.

—Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas —Dijo levantándose del suelo.

—Oh… ¿En serio? —Pregunto este sin dejar a desapercibido el leve sonido de satisfacción—. Pues no seré el único —El rubio arqueo una ceja completamente confundido—. Dime, ¿Qué pensaran la fujoshis cuando les envié esta foto tuya con lágrimas en los ojos acostado sobre el suelo y esta de Rei completamente ruborizado? Dime, ¿Qué crees que pensaran?

—¡No! —Grito Nagisa a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió victorioso.

Mientras el joven Ryuugazaki se mantenía estupefacto a la situación, ¿Cuándo habían llegado a los chantajes? No lo sabía, pero con la clase de compañeros que tenía cualquier cosa podía llegar a suceder.

—No lo harás… —Pronuncio el rubio. El pelirrojo se exalto levemente al escuchar el severo noto que empleaba pero no se debía preocupar, ¿Verdad?

—¿Y por qué crees que no lo hare? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Por un momento el leve miedo que había sentido desapareció mientras su victoriosa sonrisa volvía a su rostro, después de todo era sencillo lo único que tendría que hacer es apretar un botón.

—Mándalas si quieres —Dijo—. Pero yo les enviare este video tuyo a todos tus fans —Enseguida el rubio saco su teléfono y comenzó rápidamente a buscar en el.

—¿Cuál video? —Pregunto completamente confundido.

—Este…—Contesto inmediatamente mostrándole el contenido de su celular, al ver esto el pelirrojo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo horrorizado por lo que veía.

—¡¿De-De donde s-sacaste eso?! —Exclamo a lo que el rubio sonrió con arrogancia para después reproducir el video.

_Se encontraba Nitori tranquilamente apegado a la pantalla del televisor mientras segundos después entra el pelirrojo que al verlo tan atento a las imágenes no logro contener su curiosidad animándose a hablarle._

—_¿Nitori, qué estás viendo? —Pregunto sobresaltando al chico._

—_¡Eh! Ma-Matsuoka-kun, no, bueno y-yo estoy viendo "E-El rey león"*—Contesto avergonzadamente. No esperaba que alguien apareciese en el salón así que en el momento en que su compañero entro su cuerpo se tensó pues, ¿Quién diría que él aun gustaba de ver aquel tipo de películas infantiles? Pero debía admitirlo, él doraba esa película._

—_¿El rey león? ¿Es acaso un documental? —Pregunto sorprendiendo a su amigo._

—_Matsuoka-kun, ¿Acaso nunca vio al "Rey león"? —El pelirrojo simplemente guardo silencio— será que Matsuoka-kun no tuvo infancia —Pensó para sus adentros. Era ilógico, sin duda pues, ¡¿Quién no había visto al Rey león?!_

—_Hmmm… no, creo que nunca lo he visto —Aquella respuesta fue más impactante._

_Lo que hizo el peligris fue tomar la muñeca de este y halarlo al suelo obligándole a sentarse con él al tiempo que regresaba la película al inicio, no había salida, él lo sabía._

_La película seguía y para sorpresa del Matsuoka aquella infantil película había logrado captar su atención, ¿Por qué nunca la vio? Se preguntó; sencillo, debido a que desde pequeño fue criado para convertirse en el actor, modelo y idol que era ahora las cosas triviales como ver una película animada eran definidas como "innecesarias", ahora que entendía el lujo de ver una simple película como aquella. Nitori por el contrario sonría en sus adentros finalmente veía una faceta de su compañero actor que jamás había visto pero fue entonces que al llegar a aquella parte de la película que lo más sorprendente sucedió; en el momento que el cuerpo del padre de Simba era empujado hacia la enorme estampida el joven Nitori no pudo contener la tristeza que le producía aquella escena pero lo que más le impacto fue ver al pelirrojo inmóvil ante la situación con las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos mientras se mordía la parte inferior de su labio._

—_En verdad Matsuoka-kun no tuvo infancia —Pensó el chico._

_Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta._

El rostro sorprendido del Matsuoka no desaparecía mientras la sonrisa del rubio se ampliaba aún más.

—Así que nunca vistes al rey león —Inmediatamente el pelirrojo volteo la mirada encontrándose con sus otros compañeros.

—¡¿C-Cuando llegaron?!

—Hace poco —Dijo secamente el pelinegro mientras caminaba al bufet del set.

—Como siempre Haru va y arrasa con toda la comida a su paso —Fueron las palabras de Tachibana—. ¿Y ahora por qué están peleando ustedes dos?

—¡Makoto! ¡Quieres decirle que deje de reírse frente a mí cada vez que las fujoshis me llaman! —Grito.

—Así que era eso. Bien… —Contesto tranquilizando un poco al pelirrojo—. Nagisa deja de reírte de Rin, no es su culpa que lo emparejen con cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Eso en que ayuda…? —Pregunto este.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué Rei no se mueve? —Cuestiono Nanase ingiriendo un panque*.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes voltearon la mirada para ver directamente al peliazul, parecía una estatua.

—Creo que aún sigue conmocionado —Contesto Nagisa.

—¿Conmocionado? ¿Por qué?

—Pues verán, resulta que nuestro pulcro amigo Rei tiene la manía de comerse los mocos en "privado" —Contesto nuevamente.

—No creo que deban de burlarse de él por eso, después de todo todos tenemos secretos…

—El de Makoto es que tiene miles, pero miles de discos de One Direction*

—¡Espera, Haruka! —Grito el Tachibana completamente sonrojado.

—¿A ti te gusta escuchar las canciones de One Direction? —Cuestiono Rin—. Eso es traumatizante.

—¿Lo crees? —Comento Ryuugazaki.

—¡¿Rei?! ¡¿A qué horas volviste?! —Preguntaron.

—¿Y a que te refieres con "si lo creo"?

—Acaso Nagisa nunca se los comento.

—¿Comentarnos? ¿El qué? —Pregunto Tachibana.

—¿Les diré yo o les dirás tú?

—Creo que es mejor que lo diga yo —Dijo—. Pues verán esto es algo que nadie sabe sobre mí pero… —Enseguida los miembros del elenco se acercaron a él dispuestos a escuchar la confesión de su amigo—, pero tengo pesadillas si duermo con la ropa puesta*.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron.

—Espera, ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Tachibana—. Rei, ¿Ya sabias eso?

—Desgraciadamente sí. Lo supe la vez que compartí habitación con Nagisa, fue traumatizante —Y un enorme escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del joven Ryuugazaki.

—¿Y él de Haru cuál es? —Pregunto Nagisa.

—Es cierto, ¿Cuál será? —Pregunto Tachibana.

—¡Tu no lo sabes! —Gritaron.

—Yo pensé que conocías todo de Haru —Comento el Matsuoka.

—Entonces, ¡Dinos, Haru! —Grito Nagisa.

—Es cierto, yo también quiero saber —Comento Ryuugazaki.

El pelinegro sintió la enorme presión que sus compañeros comenzaban a emplear en él y retrocediendo levemente suspiro con desgano listo para dar su respuesta ante el insistente pedido de sus amigos.

—No se los diré —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de partir al escenario.

—No nos dirás…—Dijeron todos.

Pero era de esperarse pues el pelinegro siempre fue reservado con ellos, aun así, no escaparía. Se miraron entre sí, asintieron y rápidamente corrieron en dirección al escenario gritando el nombre su amigo, no escaparía, les diría sin importar que. El equipo técnico suspiro rendido, aquel tipo de situaciones eran normales para ellos, siempre lo fueron y lo serian pues después de todo eran los personajes de Free!

**1*Fue idea de mi Kouhai, según ella su pequeño primo la inspiro (no revelo nombres por motivos de seguridad cof cofshotaconescof cof)**

**2*Ni idea de porque eligió esta película u_u**

**3*Gomen no me resiste, pero el simple hecho de imaginarme a Haru comiendo un panque (nótese imagen retorcida de mi mente de cómo se vería Haru comiendo un panque *¬*)**

**4*El hecho de que este mencionado aquí no quiere decir que me gusten ¬¬ (aunque no tengo nada en contra de sus fans)**

**5*Idea de mi Kouhai, según ella es la declaración de un deportista al cual no conozco XD (Grito de fans al imaginarse a Nagisa, entre ellas mi Kouhai XD)**

**Y. ¿Qué tal? ¡He aquí el final! Les agradezco haberlo leído, se aceptan comentarios, quejas, criticas, sugerencias y ¿Pedidos? O.o bueno si desean que escriba de una serie determinada simplemente envíenme un mensaje a mi cuenta.**

**Sin más decir nos despedimos.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
